


Show of Affection

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Snow, snuggling &cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and feedback are welcome! <3</p></blockquote>





	Show of Affection

~~~~~~

Steve wrapped his cold fingers around the warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands and inhaled the warm, chocolaty scent. He sighed as he looked around his empty living room. Natasha and Clint had gone to England to meet up with Phil and Thor had gone to Asgard to see his family. Tony was spending his Christmas with Pepper somewhere tropical and Bruce was bringing gifts and food to needy families. 

This was the first Christmas Steve had had since he woke up and he was spending it alone. He settled into the couch and grabbed a book, he refused to be miserable on Christmas. He had been reading for a good half hour when he was startled by someone pounding on his door. Quickly, he wrapped his blanket around himself and opened the door.

He stared at the sight before him. Bucky was standing outside holding two big cloth bags. He had two fluffy scarves wrapped around the bottom half of his face and he had on a big fluffy winter coat. The tops of his ears and the tip of his nose poked out over the the scarves and were slightly reddened by the chill. Snow dusted the top of his head and his shoulders and his boots were caked with it.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, incredulous.

"H-hi S-steve, can I come in? It’s freaking cold out here."

"Oh yeah, of course!" Steve exclaimed, grabbing Bucky’s wrist and pulling him inside. He grabbed the bags from his grasp and put them on the table. "How long were you out there Buck?"

"I may or may not have walked here so…half an hour maybe?" Bucky said, unwrapping his scarves and puling off his coat, making a beeline for the fireplace and plopping down in front of it. "I brought cake, a movie, and some books for you."

"Bucky…," Steve sighed, exasperated. Shaking his head fondly, he opened the cake and brought two slices over to Bucky. He put a blanket over his boyfriend’s shoulders, handed him his cake, and curled up next to him, sighing when Bucky put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome! <3


End file.
